Tristan's MarySue
by Nanashio
Summary: This is a first, right? Seriously, it's funnier than it seems, really ^_^ and the Romance? Pssh, barely any... ah well... how're you all?


Disclaimer: me? own them? Yu-Gi-Oh? And its characters? hahahaha! good one! I don't actually  
  
Warnings: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tristan: oh dear god... no...  
  
Bakura: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!  
  
Nanashi: YEAH! GET AWAY, DAMNIT!  
  
Nanaki: relax... it's just this once *grins*  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah, just so everyone knows, I think it'd be best if I take a break from "The Trip"... I work too much on it, I start losing intrest in it, so yeah, I think I better take a break from it... there'll be other fics though, promise *crosses her heart*  
  
Tristan: okay, now that that's said and done... *grabs Bakura* Bakura... I... I won't forget you... okay? I promise... you're the only one for me... I swear...  
  
Bakura: *eyes well with tears* I-I know, Tristan... good luck...  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* he'll need it, if Nanaki's gonna make him do this...  
  
Tristan: *gazes deeply into Bakura's eyes* Bakura...  
  
Bakua: Tristan...  
  
Tristan: I... I love you...  
  
Bakura: *smiles* I love you, too...  
  
~They Kiss~  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* ^.^ so very cute!!!  
  
Nanashi: ... and you're breaking them up... for shame... *smacks Nanaki, upside the head with a pillow*  
  
Nanaki: erk! @.@ she smacked me! Me! her muse-thing!... *glares*  
  
Nanashi: with a pillow... and you're not really a muse, remember? *smacks Nanaki again, with a pillow*  
  
Nanaki: ACK! what?! only for one chapter! it won't be ongoing! I swear, on alla my hentai stuff!  
  
Nanashi: I'm writing this, she's spitting out the ideas... we compare them, and all that ^_^()  
  
Nanaki: almost muse-like ^__________^  
  
Nanashi: pleh... anyways...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Just another day at Domino High School. It bright and sunny, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. The leaves were bright and green, the grass was the same. Everything was bright...  
  
BAM!  
  
Er, except for the guy running into the tree.  
  
But let us not concentrate on the guy laying semi-conscious outside. Let us check out one of the classes.  
  
"... Okay, now hold the banana firmly, and hold the tip of the condom... okay? Now, roll it down..."  
  
Er, oops! Not that class.... ahem, different class...!  
  
"G' day students... I'm Mr. Porter... your substitute for the day... how're all ya?" a teacher greeted, he looked a bit like Crocodile Dundee, only with a shirt under the snakeskin vest thing. His eyes were bright green, and kinda crinkly on the corner of his eyes, and had a lopsided grin. Couldn't tell how his hair was, since he didn't seem to wanna take off his CD (Crocodile Dundee) hat.  
  
"We have ourselves a new class..."  
  
The students looked at each other, confused.  
  
"... Er... student! New student... her name's... Nanny-key...?"  
  
Into the class stepped a girl, about 5'6", dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Shall we specify her eye color, more? Something like, a warm cocoa brown, that sparkled with sweet humour? Nah, a simple brown'll do... anyways...  
  
"The name's Nanaki, me bucko!"  
  
"That's what I said, 'Nanny-key'..." Mr. Steak said. erm, Mr. Porter, I mean...  
  
Nanaki stuck her tongue out, and smiled cheerfully at the class. "Hello, all! I'm Nanaki, pleasure to meet you all! And all who are in love with me, right now... we'll talk at lunch, okey-day?"  
  
The class all glanced at each other, again.  
  
"Who would fall in love with her so soon?" Tea asked, with a blink. Yugi and Joey shrugged. Tristan, on the other hand, was watching her, very intently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanashi: THIS GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING I STAND FOR! I'M WRITING A DAMN MARY-SUE!!!!  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* watch your mouth, Nana-chan... *snickers*and it's my Mary-sue, not yours...  
  
Nanashi: BUT I'M STILL WRITING IT!!!  
  
Nanaki: *blinks*  
  
Tristan: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* just go kiss Bakura, it'll tide you over...  
  
Tristan: *nods, and runs to look for Bakura*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang, nice and loud. The halls soon flooded with students, eager for food. From their own homes. No sane person would eat from a cafeteria.  
  
"ALRIGHT! LUNCH TIME! CAFETERIA, HERE I COME!" Nanaki crowed, dashing out of the class, heading for the said destination. Er, she doesn't necessarily count as a sane person.  
  
"She's not necessarily sane, is she?" Joey said, with a shake of his head. What'd I just say? Er, anywho, Yugi and his particular group headed for the cafeteria.  
  
"How's that table?" Tea asked, then she blinked. "Hey, where's Tristan?"  
  
Just then, Tristan ran in after them, looking rather rumpled, and his face kinda flushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanashi: *grins*  
  
Nanaki: you evil, evil person! *starts to grin*  
  
Tristan: *smirks* I've no complaints...  
  
Nanashi: anywho... back to the story... *gives Tristan a look* didn't I say "just a kiss"?  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* well yeah... but it kinda lead to other things, and uhhh.. ahem, moving on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah... yeah, that table's fine..." Tristan said, with a nod. And he was trying to hold back a grin.  
  
"You feelin okay, man?" Joey asked, dryly.  
  
Tristan nodded, clearing his throat, "peachy... so... shall we go sit?"  
  
The others nodded, and headed for the table. Then Nanaki skipped up to their table, and sat down with them.  
  
"Hiya," she chirped.  
  
"Hey..." the others greeted.  
  
"I already did my introduction... can I hear alla yours?" she asked. Then she grinned, "no wait, never mind... you're Yugi Muto, King of Games, no?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then nodded.  
  
Nanaki glanced at Joey, "and you're the Runner-up, of the Duelist Kingdom, no?"  
  
Joey smiled with a pride, and nodded.  
  
Tea smiled, waiting. Nanaki watched her, blankly. Tea started to frown. Nanaki continued to watch her blankly. Tea started to glare at her. Nanaki simply continued to stare at her blankly. This went on for about five minutes.  
  
"DAMNIT! WILL YOU JUST INTRODUCE YOURSELF, TEA?!" Tristan shouted, throwing his hands in the air, in exasperation.  
  
Tea sniffed, "hmph... I'm Tea Gardner..."  
  
Nanaki blinked, "never heard of you... but hiya..." then she glanced at Tristan, "hello."  
  
Tristan nodded, "hi, I'm Tristan Taylor... just so you know, I can either be a cold-hearted, insensitive jerk one moment, or a bumbling moron the next..."  
  
Nanaki nodded "okay then... nice to meet you..." she said, with a grin.  
  
Tristan shrugged, "and can I tell you something?"  
  
Nanaki nodded, again, "I'm all ears..."  
  
"I know I just saw you, for the first time in class, but I'm already certain that I'm in love with you..."  
  
Nanaki grinned, widely. "Really? Wow, cool! I love you too, then!" she said, happily, then glomped Tristan. They kissed all passionate-like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan: ... OH, FOR THE LOVE OF...!  
  
Nanashi: *grimaces* I know... I know, I know, I know... I'm sorry, Tristan...  
  
Tristan: no, no, no, no... it's not your fault, Nanashi... it's all.. all good, I guess *sighs*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! ^_______^  
  
Nanashi: I think I'm just gonna wrap things up... I can't do this to Tristan...  
  
Nanaki: already!? And am I really so bad!?  
  
Tristan: thank you, Nanashi... and, er, I'm too afraid to answer you, Nanaki ^_^;;;  
  
Nanashi: *nods* sorry Nanaki, I can't do this... it feels really wrong! Time to end it!  
  
Nanaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They dated happily. Tristan being really devoted, never even looking at another girl. Who would want to, with such a lovely creature like Nanaki, by his side!? [A/N: her words, not mine!]  
  
Then, in an unfortunate car accident, Nanaki was placed in the hospital. Tristan by her side, the entire time. his hand never leaving hers. He would kiss her brow, ever so gently. Whispering words of encouragement.  
  
Until many weeks passed.  
  
"I think we should let her go... .even if she does come out of this coma, her lack of braincells will result in her becoming a vegetable..." the Dr. Sally Po said, solemnly.  
  
"Who'd notice?" Nanashi, Nanaki's er... cousin(?), asked with a small grin. [A/N: *laughs* jes' kiddin]  
  
"This is very serious!" Tristan cried, passionately. "My one and only true love can either die, or stay with me...!"[Tristan: oh geez .][A/N: I'm sorry, really I am!]  
  
"... As a vegetable... okay, she lives, but I'm taking her away from this place!" Nanashi declared. [A/N: how'd I become the bad guy!? O.o;;;]  
  
Tristan's eyes welled with tears, "why?"  
  
Nanashi sighed, shaking her head, sadly, "she just shouldn't stay in a city, if she's gonna be a vegetable..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanaki: YOU KEEP CALLIN ME A "VEGETABLE"! STOP IT!  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically* I'm sorry... I think I'm kinda hyper...  
  
Nanaki: hmph...! X(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of Nanaki's being moved away, Tristan gently kissed her lips, "I'll never forget you..." he whispered, as he tenderly brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Nanaki..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* why not in english??  
  
Nanashi: I think it's better than english... now shhhh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been many weeks without Nanaki in his life. And Tristan became pale, tired, and haggard-looking. Until Bakura Ryou finally got him to open up again. Their relationship blossomed beautifully. The perfect couple, one may say.  
  
Kind, beautiful Bakura. Strong, handsome Tristan.  
  
Yet, even then, Tristan never forgot his past love, Nanaki.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanaki: yeesh, make it seem like I died!  
  
Nanashi: in a way, you did... you had to die from Tristan's heart... *nods solemnly*  
  
Tristan: *tries not to laugh*  
  
Nanaki: *sticks out her tongue* stop trying to make it profound... and even with a Mary-sue, you managed to make a Tristan/Bakura!!!  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* said it once, I'll say it again, I have no complaints *grins*  
  
Nanashi: yeah, see? *grins* I can't help it... and it was an ATTEMPTED Mary-Sue, I'm not even sure I did it right...  
  
Nanaki: it's a Mary-sue, there's no right or wrong way to do it...  
  
Nanashi: *rolls her eyes* now THAT was profound... *glances at Tristan* wasn't it?  
  
Tristan: *nods* yes, very...  
  
Nanaki: heh ^_^;;;; I try 


End file.
